Swords (Swordsmanship)
Rusty Short Sword The rusted metal is light and easy to swing, but lessens the impact. * Purchasable * Swordsmanship level 0 * Parry value x Short Sword A short one-handed Sword. * Purchasable * Swordsmanship level 3 * Parry value x Envenomed Shortsword This shortsword is laced with vile poison that oozes along the blade. * Drop * Swordsmanship level 6 * Parry value x The Wolve's Bane A light two-handed sword laced with wolves bane. (Incidently, the sword is one-handed) * Drop * Swordsmanship level 3 * Parry value x Scimitar A heavy one-handed Scimitar. * Purchasable * Swordsmanship level 6 * Parry value x Lesser ice blade '' A shortsword variant of the Ice Blade used by elite Marogar.'' * Purchasable(ms_snow) + Drop * Swordsmanship level 6 * Parry value x Ice Blade A blade of enchanted cold steel. * Drop (ms_Snow, the_keep) * Swordsmanship level 12 * Parry value x Greater Ice Blade An ancient blade of enchanted crystal. * Drop (the_keep, ms_snow) * Swordsmanship level 15 * Parry value x Dull Skullblade This heavy broad sword has seen one too many battles. * Drop * Swordsmanship level 6 * Parry value x Skullblade This sword relies more on it's weight than it's sharp edge. * Drop * Swordsmanship level 6 * Parry value x Sharp Skullblade This sword relies more on it's weight than it's sharp edge. * Drop * Swordsmanship level 6 * Parry value x Perfect Skullblade This sword relies more on it's weight than it's sharp edge. * Drop * Swordsmanship level 6 * Parry value x Folded Steel Blade The blade of folded steel provides superior balance. * Drop * Swordsmanship level 6 * Parry value x Longsword (2H) A normal looking two-handed longsword. '' * Purchasable + Drop * Swordsmanship level 9 * Parry value x Spiderblade (2H) ''A magical blade designed to fend off spiders * Drop * Swordsmanship level 15 * Parry value x Great Sword (2H) A heavy, two-handed sword. * Drop * Swordsmanship level 12 * Parry value x Elven Shortsword A smooth, balanced Elven shortsword. * Drop * Swordsmanship level 9 * Parry value x Sylvian Blade A balanced blade made by the Sylvian Elves. * Drop * Swordsmanship level 9 * Parry value x High Elven Blade A nobel blade of the High Elves. * Drop * Swordsmanship level 9 * Parry value x Torkalath Blade A balanced blade made by the Sylvian Elves. * Drop (the_wall, highlands, shender_east) * Swordsmanship level 9 * Parry value x Dark Sword This swords magic can help the skillful land deadly blows. * Drop (b_castle) * Swordsmanship level 10 * Parry value x * Contains 5 potential charges which increases damage with each charge. Rune Blade of Affliction A blade of vile magics. * Drop (bloodrose) * Swordsmanship level 10 * Parry value x * Resistance to poison 50% * Second charge - Acidic bolt * Third charge - Poison cloud Novablade (2H) This is a twisted blade of elemental fire. * Drop (the_keep, the_wall) * Swordsmanship level 15 * Parry value x * First charge - Power attack * Second charge - Summon Flaming skull * Third charge - Summon volcano The Hoarfrost Shard (2H) A gigantic blade of pure elemental ice. * Drop (lodagond-4) * Swordsmanship level 20 * Parry value x * First charge - Ice shard projectile * Alt attack - Circle of Ice a Shadowfire blade (2H) This is a twisted blade of elemental fire. * Craftable * Swordsmanship level 25 * Parry value x * First charge - Circle of fire * Second charge - Cone of fire * Alt attack - Aura of fire a Blood Drinker (2H) A gigantic dancing blade with a thirst for blood * Drop (lodagond-4) * Swordsmanship level 30 * Parry value x * Second charge - Thrown blade (The blade continues to whirl and attack foes for a time) Felewyn Shard (2H) "First-Fifth" of the five shards of Felewyn. * Quest * Swordsmanship level 30 * Parry value x * Second charge - Divine shield * Alt attack - Holy blade (Switches damage from normal to holy) * 5 symbols of felewyn needed. MIN hp req 700 to acquire symbols. the Unholy Blade (2H) A corrupted blade of Felewyn. * Craftable * Swordsmanship level 30 * Parry value x * Second charge - Thrown blade (vanishes after contact with wall/npc) * Alt attack - Unholy Barrier (Deals dark damage and pushes enemies away) '' a Blood Blade A sinuous blade of dark steel (matched set) * Drop (nashalrath) * Swordsmanship level 30 * Parry value x * ''Dual Wield - holding use allows for blocking Category:Swords